1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory module connector secured to a printed circuit board for receiving a memory module.
2. Background of the Related Art
Packaging density of memory modules is important for many electronic systems, such as computer servers. A high packaging density of memory modules, such as small outline memory modules, may be provided by nesting two connectors in close proximity on one surface a printed circuit board. For example, a lower connector might be at a seating height of 5.2 mm above the surface of the main printed circuit board and an upper connector might be at a seating height of 9.2 mm above the surface of the printed circuit board and somewhat offset from the lower connector. The stacked connectors provide two sockets that accommodate two stacked memory modules. Moreover, the stacked connectors are of a type that require insertion and rotation of a memory module, which provides electrical contact between pads on an edge of the memory module and corresponding contacts within the connector with any contact wipe.